Green Eyes
by The Secret Brunette
Summary: Megan gives herself up to the evil Iron Queen so she can be in the palace with Ash. The queen plans to use her gifts in a horrible, twisted way. When Megan proclaims her love to Ash, he rejects her, breaking her heart.


I look down at the dark, ominous liquid pooling beneath me. The plunging waves crash into the jagged rocks below, the dry rock soaking up the salty water like a sponge. The dancing current hypnotizes me and matches the rhythm of my thudding heart. I tear my gaze away, only to emphasize the great distance below. My aching eyes flutter close. Everything is calm. The tranquility of my being is almost too good to be true. Then I remember, it isn't. "Nate! Nate! Don't do this! Please, don't do it!" My eyes snap open angrily, threatening to hurt anyone who interrupts my kingdom of tranquility. Then I remember where I am, and will myself to not turn around. "Please, no." She says. I can hear the raw sincerity in her angelic voice. I dig my nails into my palms. Don't cave. Don't turn around. I am about to take a step forward when my arm is jerked back. The wind tousles my hair, urging me to move on. But, I turn around. Around to her. I pretend not to see her deep, cobalt blue eyes brimming with tears over something, someone not worth it. "Please, don't go." She whispers breathlessly into the stark silence. Her eyes penetrate into my soul and tears my heart into millions of pieces. I can see the shock and hurt in her eyes when I stay rigid, unmoving. My decision has been made. With a sharp intake of breath, I turn away. I turn away from her, from life, from me. I hear her cry out once more, but the interminable clock of life has stopped ticking. I feel the intense bond we shared broken, and carried by the wind overseas. I feel all of the pain and sorrow I have ever felt in this melancholy life suddenly lifted away into nothingness. I take two steps forward and then feel nothing at all. Eyes. A pair of eyes. Green eyes that were watching my every move, waiting for me to flee. But, I didn't. I stood there frozen, my breathing uneven, on the palace floors. The royal family was waiting for an explanation, my time was running out. But there were those eyes again boring, boring into my skin. Making my blood sizzle and my heart race. I let out a shaky breath and did the only thing I can do. Tell the truth. I do not look at the malicious queen, but at the dark prince. My prince. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he didn't understand why I was staying, when he gave me a chance to go. A chance to evade my deathly punishment. He looked away first, pretending not to know me. Pretending not to know all of the secrets we share. Pretending that I am just another nobody. I curtsy and say, " I am the one you have been searching for to complete your plan." I try to smile politely, but the cold marble floors reflect my scarred face and show that I am grimacing. " Excellent. We will get you ready right away." The queen's monotone voice suggested that she didn't care I was here. But I knew better. I could see the wheels turning in her head on how to use me. " Do escort our guest to her room, Ash." The queen glanced at the brooding prince. " It would be my honor." Ash replied, his silky tone filling the capacity of the room. His gaze returned to mine, and this time he didn't break away. The guards let us through, suspecting nothing. Once out of sight, I melted into his arms. "Oh Ash! I didn't know if I would ever see you again! But now we are here, together." I exclaimed. He pulled me into a dark corridor and pulled me close. He whispered into my ear, "No, Megan. We can never be together, not now, not ever." He pushed himself away from me, breathing heavily. "But, I'm here. This can work." I say still processing what just happened. "Don't you see? This place is a cage, and I am always being watched. We are like birds in an aviary. I can't be with you." He starts walking away and I start convulsing. I cry out once more, "Wait, Ash. Please I-" " I don't want to be with you anymore, Megan." And that was the final blow. I feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. How could this happen? My prince, I did this for him, for us. He knows that he hurt me, I could see it in his lingering gaze. He straightened back up and pulled down his coat and said harshly, " I trust that you can find your room from here. Good day." And then he briskly turned his back on me and walked away. He didn't even look back. My heart feels like it is going to lurch out of my chest any second. My prince didn't want me now, not ever. So I cried, I cried for those green eyes. 


End file.
